Chuck and Blair
by KatherineStefanClaryJace
Summary: All of those missing moments, deleted scenes and extra conversations that weren't shown. CB
1. Pilot

**A.N. So I have recently gotten addicted to a new show. Gossip Girl. I finished it, but I'm super sad! So I have decided to write a fic about all of the missing CHAIR scenes throughout the seasons. Really, this is my excuse to watch it all over againXD So basically this fic will be just a bunch of random little scenes I thought should be altered or added to include all will be added scenes, some will just be scenes I thought they should have elaborated on. Just a warning, I'm only going to write a sentence or two to explain where the scene is, so you might not always know exactly what is happening. Also, I am going to try my hardest with this, but as I'm sure you can imagine Blair and Chuck are pretty difficult to get down in writing. Enjoy!**

Pilot

_"Serena's back!"_

_"Serena's back?"_

_"Did you hear Serena's back?"_

The second she heard the news, she went to him.

Ok, maybe not _the _second she heard, but after she had gotten Nate distracted so she could slip away for a minute before she took him into her bedroom.

"Excuse me, but I need to borrow Chuck for a second." When the two girls sat for a second, staring at her, Blair's polite facade slipped. "Get lost!" she snapped.

"Jealous, Waldorf?" He drawled, casually sipping his glass of scotch.

"In your dreams, Bass."

"You know it." He winked, and she scoffed.

"Stop messing around, I know you heard."

"That your best friend is back? Yes. Good thing, too. As I was saying earlier, it has been getting a bit boring around here."

She glared at him. "Whatever. I'm going to go find Nate."

"You kids have fun." He winked again, and she stormed off.

Chuck watched her as she went, and then turned to the two girls obviously eavesdropping at the bar.

"Ladies?" They returned to his lap, giggling.

GG

_Serena hesitated a second, and then embraced Blair in a hug. Blair stiffened, but after a second sherelaxed into the hug and closed her eyes. _

_"I love you, B." Serena murmured._

_Blair smiled. "I love you too S."_

_They let go and smiled at each other. _

As Blair left the palace bar, she pulled out her phone and started texting.

She bumped into someone as she entered the lobby. She looked up to apologize, but her smile turned rotten as she saw who it was.

"Chuck. Are you stalking me now?"

"You forget, Waldorf, that this is my father's hotel."

She rolled her eyes and started to walk away, but he stopped her.

"So you're really just going to forgive her that easily?"

She turned back, opened her mouth, and then closed it. _What was there to say?_

"Goodbye, Chuck."

CB

They were in the limo, on their way to the Kiss on the Lips party, popping a bottle of champagne and laughing. She sat between him and Nate, and Kati and Iz sat across from them.

She was laughing and smiling and drinking, but he could sesne there was something wrong with her. Despite what others thought, he knew her well. He knew there was something up.

He nudged her when he knew Nate wasn't looking. She looked at him, and he could see sadness along with the question in her eyes.

"You ok?" He murmured.

She nodded, and he didn't question it.

He clinked his drink against hers and the moment was forgotten.

GG

_She followed Serena out only to see her taxi leaving._

_She looked across the stree and noticed Nate, leaning against the wall drinking beer, a wistful look on his face as he watched Serena go._

Blair's face hardened, and she didn't turn around as she heard Chuck's approach. She didn't have to look to know it was him.

"She better not show her fae again."

"I'm actually hoping she will."

And then they turned, and they exchanged that look. The look that they get when they were scheming or plotting something in their heads and they just knew it would be brilliant. That look that made them Chuck and Blair.

She noticed his black eye, but she didn't mention it.

He noticed her glares aimed at his best friend, but he didn't ask.

She smiled, that evil Blair smile.

He smirked, that devious Chuck smirk.

He turned and left and as her eyes fell upon the faraway taxi with her ex-best friend inside, that smile twisted into a smirk.


	2. The Wild Brunch

The Wild Brunch

As soon as she saw them standing there, Blair started to formulate a plan. She couldn't believe Serena had dared to come; especially after what happened with them earlier. All golden and beautiful with that perfect smile, and that poor awkward boy next to her.

"You have got to be kidding me." She muttered, glaring daggers into Serena's head. She was sure she saw them too, because she looked almost as awkward as the Cabbage Patch kid next to her.

Chuck was almost as upset to see that Brooklyn kid as Blair was to see Serena. "This should be fun." He droned.

They exchanged that look again, the planning look, and nodded once.

Revenge is sweet; and who better to dish it than Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf?

CB

She could sense him as he came up behind her.

She turned slightly, and he nodded. They knew each other so well that they could read every little motion, every expression. The nod was acknowledging her, but telling her he wasn't here for small talk.

He gave a sarcastic smile which she returned, which meant that they were both annoyed with something.

They were looking around the room as they spoke, their eyes scanning the crowd.

"I can't believe Serena came to this brunch. I told her to stay away."

They finally made eye contact, and they both stared at each other, speaking with their eyes. They did that a lot, actually, though neither seemed to realize it.

He nodded, and then turned to her. "You worried about Nate? Just a shot in the dark." She raised an eyebrow carefully, as if to say _I'm listening, you better have something worth hearing._

"I think you know what you need to do to get his attention." He held up a gold key, and she smirked at it.

"And what's that?"

"The key to my suite, Nate's heart, and your future happiness." They eyed each other for a minute, and she sized him up. Her smirk then won over her face and she grabbed the key as an identical expression crossed his face.

Of course, he couldn't resist a virgin comment.

"I'm happy to play even a small role in your deflowering."

The comeback was instant, as it always was.

"You're disgusting."

His came not a second later. "Yes, I am; so why be shy? Just grab Nate and finish this."

He couldn't help but add in. "Report back with details."

She rolled her eyes, but on the inside she was smiling. This was how he was. This was how _they _were, how they had always been.

"So that's why you're doing this? I knew you always had an agenda."

"You're right I do, but that's not necessarily it."

She studied him for a minute, but seemed to shrug it off.

"Whatever. I don't care what it is as long as it doesn't interfere with Nate and I."

Blair then flounced off to find her clueless boyfriend, and Chuck watched her go with a smirk.

GG

_"You know?"_

_"I know everything."_

"I can't believe you knew, and you didn't tell me."

"It wasn't my secret to tell."

"Oh please," she snorted. "Since when has that stopped you?"

She wasn't betrayed. It wasn't like Chuck owed her anything. But Blair couldn't help feeling like he had let her down somehow, keeping that huge secret from her.

He may be an awful person, and he may be Chuck Bass, but he had always been honest with her. As stupid as it sounds, she had honestly thought they were friends.

"I'm sorry." It shocked her, because as far as she knew Chuck Bass _never _apologized to anyone.

Her expression melted a little, which he knew meant that she wasn't mad, but he sill wasn't forgiven.

"You should've told me."

"Nate's my best friend."

"You still should have told me."

There was silence then, as they both stood staring at each other. Their eyes were having an intense conversation, and finally they seemed to come to an agreement.

"Never again."

"I know."


	3. Poison Ivy

Poison Ivy

"Yale? Really, Bass?"

"What's wrong with wanting to follow in my father's footsteps?"

"Oh please. First, when have you ever wanted to be anything like your father? And second, I know for a fact your father did not go to Yale."

"And how could you know that?" His slow, relaxed drawl may have been an effect of the many drugs clouding his brain, but it still irritated her how calm he always was when she yelled at him.

"Because my father went to Yale! And he would have mentioned it!"

"Would he?"

"Yes! Ugh." She groaned, frustrated. "Whatever. Apply to Yale. See if I care. It's not like you'd get in."

He smirked. "Whatever you say, Waldorf."

As with most of their conversations, it ended with her storming away, and him watching her go.

CB

Kati and Iz were icing her 'hurt' leg when he called.

She glanced down at the phone and it was at her ear in a second, her mind already starting to whirl with revenge plans.

"Finally."

"Hello to you too. Heard about the field hockey throwdown. All those mouth guards and short skirts, I hope somebody filmed it." They may have been on the phone, but she knew he had that lewd, perverted smile twisted across his face.

She scoffed. "You're heinous." They may have been on the phone, but he could tell she was rolling her eyes, that disgusted look on her face.

"Which is probably why you called."

Her disgusted expression turned into a smile. "You know me well."

"Women like to pretend their complicated, I know better."

Knowing Chuck Bass, Blair knew this was a conversation she would not like her minions to listen in on.

"My leg's numb now; how about a heating pad?" She listened to their agreements with a smile, but as soon as they were gone she sat up with a serious expression.

"Serena came home for a reason." Chuck grinned, he loved this side of her. The scheming side.

"One can only guess."

"I'm done guessing, I want answers." Her voice was getting louder,more passionate. he knew she was reaching that fire that burned inside of her. The one that melted the ice queen facade and brought out the devil in her. "And no one knows how to be on the ground floor of a scandal like Chuck Bass."

"I am a bitch when I want to be."

"Opportunity to cause some trouble, uncover a secret."

He smirked. "Take yes for an answer."

She grinned. "Do what you do best, Bass."

"And you? What's your part in this?"

"You discover why she left, I'm going to find a way to get her to do it again."

"You know, you can be a real bitch too, Waldorf."

"That's right. And I'm the Queen Bitch."

She hung up, and each of them smiled that smile. _Game on, Serena._

GG

He watched Serena walk into the Ostroff center, and his smirk widened. This was perfect. Blair would be estatic. "This is too good."

He quickly dialed her number.

"Mom. How's Paris?" She greeted, with a sweet smile. He knew then that she was with Nate. If she was with her minions she simply wouldn't greet him, but Nate might ask who it was. He rolled his eyes at Nate and how naive he could be.

"You're not going to _believe _where I found our little princess." He was obviously excited, and she sat up his his mood infected her.

"Really."

"Get rid of Nate. I'm coming over. You're going to love this."

"Yes, mom. I will."

"This is going to be fun."

"I love you too, Mom. Bye."

She hung up, and he ordered his driver to head over to the Waldorf residence.

CB

As she clicked through the photos on her laptop, he was looking over her shoulder.

"Admit it, even for me, this is good." He was obviously _so _proud. That basshole.

"If you weren't such a perv, I'm sure the CIA would hire you in a second."

"Defending my country; there's a future I never imagined."

"With good reason." She replied back, her tone snarky.

Though neither seemed to realize it, they were both subconsciously reacting to the others presense.

Chuck kept smelling her hair. Not sniffing, just noticing that it smelled nice. Of course, as soon as the idea of touching it popped into his brain he killed it. This was _Blair Waldorf _after all.

Blair kept feeling his breath on her ear, and thinking how it smelled like him; scotch and weed. Of course, as soon as the thought of what it would taste like popped into her brain she killed it. He was _Chuck Bass _after all.

Blair shook her head to clear it, and went back to the topic at hand.

"What's she doing there?"

Now he couldn't stand it anymore; he got up and starting walking around.

"What's anyone doing there? It's a facility for the disturbed or addicted."

She spun around on her chair, and even though he knew it wasn't possible, the sneaky little smile on her face made him think she knew why he had gotten up. Had she notived him smelling her hair?

"You must have your own wing."

He chuckled, and gave her an almost-genuine smile.

"You don't get _nearly _enough credit for your wit."

Her smile seemed to grow wider. Though he couldn't possibly know how insecure she was (even Chuck Bass didn't know her that well; hell, her own boyfriend didn't even), the compliment felt nice. Even coming from Chuck Bass.

Going back to the problem at hand, Chuck said "So the question is, what do you do now?"

"Well," Blair's sweet smile had faded back into the evil one. "I was thinking," She got up and walked slowly over to Chuck. "Total social destruction."

"And here I thought you were getting soft."

They exchanged smirks, as always, and then he looked down and realized where they were and who he was with. "So this is your bed, huh?"

She glared at him. "Leaving, now."

"Oh come on, Waldorf. You know you want me."

She scoffed. "As if. You're disgusting."

"What about my reward? I did what you asked."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Out."

"Fine, you can repay me another time." He casually strolled out of her bedroom.

Blair threw a pillow at the door right as it closed.

When he was gone, she turned back to the computer and grinned.

GG

When he saw Blair lead the Yale rep away, he knew she would come to him. She may love her boyfriend, or at least, she may _think _she loves her boyfriend, but he was still the one he often came to with her troubles.

"Can you please explain to me why Serena's commandeering the Yale rep when _you're _supposed to be his usher?"

"I thought you didn't want me at Yale?"

"I'd rather you than Serena!"

"Waldorf, I'm touched."

She glared at him, and when her hand twitched he knew she was itching to slap him. Of course, he had much better ways for her to take out her anger on him.

"Well?" She asked angrily.

"I switched." He smirked, eyeing the hot Princeton rep. "I'm trying to get into Princeton."

"So now my future is less important than seducing another one of your whores?"

She had always been dramatic.

When her fierce expression weakened, he rolled his eyes and pointed out the arrival of the focal point of their plan. "Oh don't get your little pearls in a bunch; look who's arrived."

Her smirk was returned as he called out to the man.

"Dr. Ostroff." The man approached them, and Chuck introduced Blair. Blair shook the man's hand, and Chuck watched as she led him away, a satisfied look upon her face as all the pieces of her plan fell together. As much as he loved that evil smirk of hers, he was sure the satisfied smile of a perfect scheme was even more delicious.

CB

Chuck strolled up to Blair, drink in hand, and watched as mini van der Woodsen walked away from her.

"What was that?" He questioned.

After a second, she responded. "Nothing." Though Blair Waldorf was an impeccable liar, he had known her far too long to believe that.

"What's really up?"

"I said nothing." She whirled around, and though her voice was stronger and her expresion determined, he saw the hints of a lie in her beautiful-wait, did he actually just think that?- dark eyes. "Can't you ever leave me alone, Bass?"

"Did something go wrong with the plan?"

"No, nothing went wrong. Just go away." Instead of waiting for a reply, she took her own advice and walked quickly down the hallway.

He watched her go with question (and suspicion) in his eyes.

GG

When she found him waiting for her, lounging on her bed, she couldn't say she was surprised.

"How did it go with Serena?"

How did you-"

"Gossip Girl."

"Oh thank god, for a moment there I thought you were _actually _stalking me."

He grinned. "You never answered my question."

"Fine." She said shortly, before sitting down at her vanity. She started fixing her makeup, watching him warily in the mirror.

"So you two made up?"

"Yes."

"Damn. All those cat fights turned me on."

"You're horrible."

He grinned.

After a moment of silence, she spoke again. "Did you get her number?"

"Whose?"

"Princeton."

"Of course."

She grinned at this, and then turned to face him. "What do you really want, Chuck?"

He hesitated, and then shrugged. "Nothing. I'll see you later, Waldorf." He got up and headed out.

She didn't reply, merely turned back to her vanity.


	4. Bad News Blair

Bad News Blair

After leaving Nate with that world travelling _freak, _Carter Baizen, Chuck left the two girls he was with to make a quick, forbidden, phone call.

When Blair's phone rang, she glanced at Serena before answering. "Make it quick."

"Just thought I'd let you know who yours boyfriend's hanging out with right now."

Her stomach dropped. "Who?"

"Don't worry; he isn't cheating on you. It's Carter Baizen."

"That senior guy that ran away?"

"Yeah. And they're playing cards together like they're all buddy-buddy."

"Some one sounds jealous." She teased.

He scoffed. "As if. Anyways, just giving you the heads up."

"Thanks." Sincerity rang clearly through her voice. "So how's the _Lost Weekend _going?"

"Fine. Nathaniel may have abandoned me, but I have found some more _entertaining _company."

She rolled her eyes. "Ew. Keep an eye on him."

"Goodbye, Waldorf."

CB

"Hello? Anybody here?" Chuck looked up from his scotch, to see Blair walk into his living room.

"What are you doing here?" He looked back down, swirling the amber liquid around the expensive glass.

"I was looking for Nate."

He rolled his eyes. "He just left actually. And you would not believe where I found-hey, are you ok?" He sat up, looking concerned.

She smiled, and while it was a little shaky, it was genuine. "Yeah. I-short story, I got into a fight with my mom, but Serena cheered me up."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you the whle story later." She promised. "But do you happen to know where Nate went?"

"To talk to the Captain, I assume. Some mix up in the bank."

She sighed. "I guess I'll talk to him later. So how was your weekend?"

"Not all it's cracked-up to be."

"Sorry." She shrugged, not meaning it. She hated the Lost Weekend, Nate wasn't allowed to talk to her at all. Technically neither was Chuck, but he had never been one for the rules.

"Anything else?" He asked, watching her look around the trashed apartment.

"No." She pursed her lips. "Get a maid in here. It smells like vomit, sex and weed."


	5. Dare Devil

Dare Devil

"I'm insulted, Waldorf. I'm not invited to your little sleepover?"

"First of all, it's a _soiree. _Second, of course not! And don't you dare even _think _of crashing."

He smirked. "You read my mind."

She scowled at him. "I'm serious, Chuck."

"But what about all those pretty little girls in their pajamas? How am I supposed to resist that? And pillow fights...mmm..." He licked his lips and she shuddered.

" Stay away from my party. Or I will literally come into your room in the middle of the night and strangle you with your precious scarf."

"Ouch." He laughed, before a leering look came onto his face. "And anyway, you and me...in my room...middle of the night...I can think of _much _better things to be doing."

"Ugh." She scoffed, and turned to flounce away."I'm not kidding, Bass, stay the hell away from my sleepover!" She called over her shoulder.

GG

"Waldorf..." He whined the second she picked up. "I heard you're scheming without me. Breaking little van der Woodsen out?"

"Not now Chuck." And with that, she hung up. He stared incredulously at the phone. _Oh no she didn't._

"Arthur! Turn around." If she wouldn't include him, he would just have to crash.

CB

Chuck scowled from where he stood in the shadows. He had chickened out last minute, and decided to just stand back and watch. If Blair saw him she would be furious.

He had almost gone over there when she had made out with that loser, but he had clenched and unclenched his fists a few times until his anger was gone. He knew his presense would not be welcomed.

He had always considered crashing the _Annual Waldorf Sleepover, _but even Chuck Bass wasn't that stupid. There were few things that were sacred to Blair, but her sleepover was one of them.

He watched the little scene going on with amusement. This was exactly the kind of mess he liked to be involved in. Messy,angry, confusing. He laughed when Humphrey pushed the asshole that had kissed his-the asshole that had kissed Blair (no he had not just thought that, he didn't mean Blair was his he was just-drunk).

When they finally left (Blair and her party following the kicked out party-crashers), he followed slowly behind them. No, he wasn't stalking, just waiting and observing.

He watched as Blair and Serena argued, he watched as she abandoned Jenny, and finally he went back to his limo to follow her home. He would go talk to her there.

He saw Little J leaving the apartment, but she didn't seem to notice him. He smirked when he saw she was wearing the jacket.

"How was your little party?" He asked Blair when he arrived at her penthouse.

She rolled her eyes. "Eventful."

She didn't elaborate, and he didn't push her. "Was that Little J I saw leaving?" He questioned.

"Yes. I think she may have potential."

"To be a minion?"

"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, it's late and I need my beauty sleep."

He stayed in the living room as she started to ascend the stairs. Halfway up she paused, and turned back to him. "Oh, and, Bass?"

He turned to look at her.

She smirked. "Don't think I didn't see you at the club. I always knew you were creepy, but I didn't know you were a stalker now."

His cheeks turned the slightest bit pink, as close to blushing as Chuck Bass ever got.

"Goodnight." She continued going up the stairs, and he watched her go with a bemused look (not a smirk, for once) upon his face.

Damn Blair Waldorf.


End file.
